luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The Koopalings
The Koopalings are Bowser's nephews and niece, and major characters in Luigifan00001's shows, notably Super Plush Mario. They have seven members which consist of Ludwig, Morton, Wendy, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, and Roy. Bowser Jr. could be counted as one, but he is not one of the original seven. Since their debut in the LuigiFan movie ''Return of the Koopalings, ''the Koopalings have been recurring characters in the Super Plush Mario series, helping out their uncle Bowser whenever he needs them the most. Members Ludwig von Koopa Ludwig von Koopa is the eldest and the leader of the koopalings. He's known to be pompous in nature, but he keeps a refined personality and the most intelligent of his siblings. When not composing music or admiring himself in his spare time he'll usually accompany his siblings on various adventures, or if they're just going to battle the Mario bros. in general. He used to hold a grudge against Bowser Jr., but over time he seems to care for him, such as sacrificing himself so that way Junior will be spared. He may be conceited, but if you mess with his siblings you have another thing coming! Lemmy Koopa Lemmy Koopa could be easily described as the most innocent of the koopalings, though ironically being the second eldest of the koopalings. But just because he has his innocent demeanor doesn't automatically make him a good guy, since looks can be deceiving. He may be cute and innocent, but there are times when he has his temper, which can bring destruction. Lemmy is more close with his younger brother Iggy since the two are basically a team together. Roy Koopa Roy's the chill one of the group of siblings, but even with his cool looks he has a bad temper. And we mean a competitive, bad temper. While he mostly gets all his anger out on Larry, the two have their teamworks together, even if Larry doesn't want to be a part of his schemes. Roy may be a bully, especially to Iggy and Lemmy, but there might be times when he may feel insecure, he just doesn't show it often since it might ruin his reputation. Currently he is crushing on Pom Pom, but the relationship hasn't that gotten far as of recent. Iggy Koopa The middle child of the group of siblings and one of the smartest koopalings next to Ludwig. While he may appear insane and hyperactive, it turns out he's not as crazy as most would see him, seeing how he at least has some sense in him if anything. While he may be smart and cunning, he'll often make a lot of screw-ups for anything he does, and there are times when his inventions may or may not work. He was also one of the contestants on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 until he got eliminated in episode 18. Wendy O. Koopa Wendy is the third youngest of the koopalings and known to be one of the spoiled brats alongside with Larry and Bowser Jr. Her personality is that she acts as a spoiled brat. However, she's very worrisome of her siblings and hoping to help them whenever she can. However, she does like to tease her siblings and embarrass them a lot. Despite her girly looks, there are times when she'll act tomboyish and actually fight her enemies. Morton Koopa Jr. Morton could easily be described as one of the most annoying of the siblings, seeing how he speaks in a high, fast-paced voice like his cartoon counterpart, and he won't shut his yap for the life of him. He mainly gets in the most trouble due to his antics and random moments. There was even an episode when he went on to go sing Jingle Bells in cat language in July. Morton also hates it when people take his things. Larry Koopa The youngest of the Koopalings if not counting Bowser Jr., he's basically the runt of the liter, which is why he can relate to Junior more than anyone. He is also sometimes seen as a punching bag for Roy. However, there are times when he can plan some good get-rich-quick schemes for his own purposes, and even take revenge on Roy even. Of course, he gets his just desserts in the end. Trivia * In more recent videos, it's been revealed that while the Koopalings aren't Bowser's biological children, they are still related to him. Rather, they are the nephews and niece of him. It is unknown who their actual parents are. Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Main Characters Category:Mascots Category:Antiheroes Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Super Smash Bros Plush